muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Character Disambiguations
Disambiguations If the article is going to be a Disambiguations page, shouldn't all the characters listed therein be linked to this page (or moreover, to their specific section on this page)? There is no disambiguity if there is this list, yet when you type in a character name (ie. Andy) it still goes to a specific character without telling the user that there are in fact other Andys on the wiki. I know not every listed character is going to be redirected here, I just wanted to put that point out there.. --Cantus Rock 01:28, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand your question, Matt. In the case of Andy, the thing is, there are no other pure Andies. This page lists characters with the same name mostly for the fun of it. It is useful, and if you think a separate "Andy (disambiguation)" page is needed (we have Gladys as a disambiguation, and Dorothy (disambiguation), since it was felt that Dorothy should remain for the fish. So really, no reason to my mind to link to these pages. And in a lot of cases (sometimes excessively to my mind, but still), Scott has added "See Alsos," like for Inspector LaBrea or Roy Hess for not identical names but similar variants, either in first or last name. So on the whole, it's not a consistent system, which perhaps could use work, but I don't know if linking to this page helps. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:33, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::Then maybe a See Also link to here should be added to listed characters? My feeling is that if this page is not readily accessable for the casual reader who isn't familiar with the wiki and didn't know the full character name (Andy instead of Bad Andy), its not being used to its fullest potential so-to-speak, especially if its labeled as a disambiguation page. Just coming from the perspective of a person who is still in the process of learning the wiki; I'm sure the formatting can scare people off, as even just the surface elements (categorization system, the often too-specific search function, etc.) can be tricky. --Cantus Rock 03:43, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::I don't know, since the whole slogan was "Bad Andy, Good Pizza," I can't see anybody getting confused. Do what you like that you think will help, though. Really, this began just as a list and was included before we really had a lot of disambiguation pages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:15, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I think Matt has a good point. We should probably be using the disambiguation pages more consistently. We'd decided not to create one for Andy and Dorothy, but since then, we've been using disambigs more. The decision on Dorothy was really based more on sentimental affection for the goldfish than anything else. -- Danny (talk) 09:46, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Non-alphabeticals I wanted to add an entry distinguishing Doglion from Lion Dogs, but how can that fit in with the alphabetical structure we currently have? Something to think about. --GrantHarding 20:52, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :Actually, that's amusing, but how often would they be confused anyway? Many of the names are here because pages were linking to "Gladys" or "George" and going to the wrong page (some of them *still* need to be fixed). Otherwise, I guess just use Doglion as the alphabetical, since he came first. --Andrew, Aleal 20:59, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Clean-up crew This page got nominated again for Today on Muppet Wiki, and I was going to add it for today -- but it's kind of a mess. The listings are great, but they're all over the place format-wise. Can somebody clean it up and make it more consistent? -- Danny Toughpigs 04:37, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :I should get to bed, but I removed links for all but first mentions of a show or character (at least, all I spotted), removed "So and so is" type descriptions, removed periods (they're all fragments anyway), and added a few, including two Ferns, neither of whom has a page yet. Whew. --Andrew. Aleal 05:11, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Andy and Eric This was the best place I could think of to put this as I found it when looking for pictures of Bad Andy (and he doesn't have a page yet). But, was Flat Eric built by the Henson workshop also? I seem to remember someone on one of the forums posting a clip of him riding in a car a long time ago. I can't imagine it would have been posted to a Muppet forum without the Muppet connection. -- Scott Scarecroe 01:55, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Pimp my title I came up with this list, but I don't like the title. Can anyone think of a better name for it? -- Danny Toughpigs 16:57, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :I think you may have come up with the best of all possible titles. -- Scarecroe 22:00, 2 February 2006 (UTC) ::I think "Characters that Share Names" is the most clear way to say it. But some other thoughts for what to call this category: "Mutual Character Names", "Shared Character Names", "Characters of the Same Name", or "Woozzle Woozle"? -- BradFraggle 23:01, 3 February 2006 (UTC) Weird Glitch? I noticed what seems to be a weird glitch on the character disambiguations page, although I can't seem to figure out what's causing it. If you go down to "Bart," you'll see that the Edit button for it and the four sections above it are all next to it, rather than up at the sections they should be. I was looking at the code and I can't seem to find anything that might be causing that, but I thought I'd point it out --- maybe there's something I'm missing that somebody else will be able to spot. Agent0042 19:28, 9 April 2006 (UTC)